The Soviet Ronalds
'The Soviet Ronalds '''are a bunch of INSANE characters who love insanity! Their base is in Ronald McDonald Hell and are allies with the Barney Bunch. Their worst enemy is the Brat Family and the Humoungous Bunch (Barney Bunch wannabes led by Fatty Bear). They also have an alternate-universe counterpart in the Soviet Shadow Ronalds. The motto for the Soviet Ronalds is "Join the Alliance!" History The Soviet Ronalds history began when a page about them was created on the YouTube Poop Wiki by user RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald on June 2, 2011. The original 4 members consisted of Ronald McDonald, King Dedede, Wario, and Grimace. The main thing about the Soviet Ronalds were that they were Insane, and they like McDonalds. They were also partially inspired by the Barney Bunch, of which Ronald was an avid fan of. Soon, new members emerged like Mario Head, Mudkip, the Shy Guy, and others as well. While the group was mostly used for fictional purposes, they actually served as a deterant by some users on the YTP Wiki towards the activities of the Brat Family and several other trolls. However, peace for the group would not last long, as the YTP Wiki was under attack by SVG. He and Techie2013 deleted categories and pages, and eventually deleted the page and category about the Soviet Ronalds. This, combined with Doodledoug3212's banning, pushed Ronald to the edge, and he left the YTP Wiki to make his own wiki (about the Soviet Ronalds, of course!) on June 29. That Soviet Ronalds Wiki was much peaceful and free from some of the new regulations of the YTP Wiki, leaving Ronald to edit and tell the tale of this insane group. He decided to briefly go back to the YTP Wiki on March 29, 2012, now being controlled by AwesomeSeaCucumber, and started to edit things there, though he did not talk about the Soviet Ronalds. It would be a great mistake, as AwesomeSeaCucumber started to cause trouble on the old Soviet Ronalds Wiki. The trouble soon calmed down, until about a month later, when AwesomeSeaCucumber brought a group of trolls and they raided the old Soviet Ronalds Wiki. This devastated Ronald, and so he created an alternative wiki (this one) on May 8, while the old one remained under ASC's control, albeit temporarily, until it was completely abandoned. In late 2013, Doodledoug created a wiki that both he and Ronald could edit together. It was there that the greater story of the Soviet Ronalds (and their contemporaries, the Soviet Yoshis) expanded, as well as where members like Donkey Kong, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle, Knifehead, and many, many others were introduced to the group. While that wiki has since shut down (and was subsequently brought back), much of what is now recently known about the Soviet Ronalds was introduced there, and moved onto here. And there you have the INSANE (and troubled) history of the Soviet Ronalds. How to be a Soviet Ronalds member There are 10 steps to do in order to become a member of the Soviet Ronalds. #You must watch an entire marathon of Ronald McDonald Insanity videos. #Eat at McDonalds for a whole week #Catch the person who is attempting to steal the dildus #Shatter the 4th Wall #Watch a Drew Pickles Goes To video #Compete in the Ronalolympic Games #Watch an episode of ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (originally, it was to Troll on the Brat Family, but it was replaced due to their disbanding) #Survive a tentacle job by Squidcox Testicles #Make an Angry German Kid video #Preform a Ran Ran Ruu ritual at a McDonalds restaurant full of people Those are the things to do if you want to be a Soviet Ronalds member! Allies *The Soviet Yoshis *The Barney Bunch *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna Enemies *The Brat Family (now defunct) *The Humongous Bunch *The SKODWARDE Society *Colonel Sanders, Burger King, and Wendy Members Over the years, many characters have joined the Soviet Ronalds. Here is a list of 'em all! *Ronald McDonald (leader) *King Dedede (2nd in command) *Wario *Grimace *Mario Head (first new member out of the original 4) *Donkey Kong *Shy Guy *Metal Mario *Cranky Kong *Peppy Hare *Squidward Tentacles *Chocodooby *Stanley the Troll *Rabbit *Hamburglar *Mr. Gus *Schnitzel *Dexter *Bubbles *Lazlo *Insane Woody *Nigel Thornberry *Tito *Jimmy Neutron *Heffer *Winslow Oddfellow *Face *Gumpers *Binyah Binyah Polliwog *Furby *Mudkip *Tails *Homer Simpson *Tiny Tiger *Dan *Knifehead *Leatherback *Otachi *Twilight Sparkle (first pony to join) *Pinkie Pie *Sweetie Belle *Lyra Heartstrings *Vinyl Scratch *Dr. Whooves *Fluffle Puff *Octavia *Cheese Sandwich *Nurse Redheart *Bulk Biceps *Button Mash *Flurry Heart *Steven Magnet *Iron Will *Predaking (first Cybertronian to join) *Underbite Gallery Soviet Ronalds2.png|A later photo from 2011. Sovietronalds.png|A new group photo, taken in 2016. Category:Groups Category:Soviet Ronald Members Category:Bag, that was swell! Category:Characters Category:Insanity